


Terminal Velocity

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, In Public, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: While waiting for the ride back to Atlas, Weiss is subjected to the grimdark reality of waiting at a public airport.Yang has found a way to pass the time, though, so she can't complain too much.





	Terminal Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> And in case the tags didn't tip you off, this contains extraordinarily lewd Freezerbums.

Weiss leaned on the plastic armrest of her chair as she looked out of the terminal window, absent-mindedly tapping a remote on her hand and tried to ignore the cacophony of the airport as she watched one of the gargantuan cargo carriers crawl towards the takeoff zone. Weiss had quickly grown to hate airports. Back when she had had the full financial infrastructure of the SDC padding her bank balance, airports had been exciting. They had meant change of pace and had been filled with aircraft waiting for her.

Now, though, it was her who was waiting for the aircraft, which had proven to be immeasurably more annoying than she could have imagined. The Mistral International Airport was filled to the brim with bustling people, and the moment one screaming gaggle of children left her earshot, another one entered. She didn't want to even think about the greasy, presumably edible slab of _something_ she had gotten from a food stall for dinner earlier. Traveling in economy-class had been an abstract thing to her, just like male pattern baldness or magnetic bracelets – something strange that happened to other people. She wasn't looking forward to seeing if all of the horror stories she had heard had any basis to them. Thank the gods that at least the flight was to the port town at the tip of Anima instead of all the way to Atlas, because she had no interest in experiencing the great Mistrali gyre on a commercial aircraft.

She fought to hold a grimace off her face when a particularly pungent someone shoved past her with a mumbled apology before disappearing into the crowd again, prompting Weiss to shift on her seat and lean away from the flow of people streaming past her chair. Still an another entire hour until their flight took off. The wait would have been utterly dreadful if Yang hadn't made the fateful mistake of staving off the boredom with a bet – fateful for Yang, but endlessly entertaining for Weiss.

Weiss flicked the dial on the remote up and smiled as Yang jumped on her seat across from her. Yang gritted her teeth and breathed heavily, silently giving Weiss a frustrated glare. Weiss smiled and bumped the dial up for a few seconds before bringing it back down to almost zero, noting how Yang reflexively drew in her stomach at the spiking pleasure. Poor oaf had no idea what she had signed up for.

The game Yang had proposed had been simple: Weiss had full control over the toy, and she would win if she could make Yang cum before their flight arrived. After all of her teasing about Weiss being a quickshot, Yang had been a bit too cocksure about this, and Weiss wouldn't have agreed to it if it weren't for the proposed stakes. The loser would be a servant for the winner for an entire day, and Weiss was looking forward to playing embarrassing dress-up with an unwilling Yang. She smiled as she imagined Yang on her knees in a skimpy maid outfit and wondered if she had a few favors to call with the Atlesian sartorial circles. Yang was losing the bet fast, and had been doing so for the past hour, too. She probably hadn't thought that Weiss would swap in fresh crystals into the toy before they started, Weiss mused as she flicked the dial briefly from one to five and watched how Yang's breath hitched from just the toy being at halfway power. It was also possible that Yang had severely underestimated her exposure kink, Weiss thought as Yang wriggled on her chair to keep her distance from the surging traffic. Whatever the reason, Yang had been putty in her hands just fifteen minutes into the two-hour wait.

Yang hadn't lost yet, though. Technically. They both knew that the victor had been a foregone conclusion almost an hour ago, but instead of cashing in on her victory that early, Weiss had chosen to entertain herself at Yang's expense. She made eye contact as she started sliding the dial up, smiling idly at Yang's barely suppressed groan. _Three, four, five,_ Weiss paused at that setting for a second as Yang crossed her legs. _Six, five, four, three._ Weiss nodded obliviously as Yang mumbled something. _Four, five, six, seven... eight_. This was the highest setting she had gone to, and Yang could barely keep it together, turning her eyes to the floor with her boots twitching as her toes curled inside. She was breathing quickly and flexing her fists, and finally she started bending over with her lips parted quietly.

 _Zero._ Weiss flipped the dial all the way down, cutting off the buzzing tormentor inside Yang. The strangled gasp Yang made was lovely, as was the look on her face as she suddenly straightened up to meet Weiss's eyes, frustration and anger flickering on her face. Weiss just kept smiling and cocked her head, glancing down to see how Yang's thighs were clamping tightly together. Yang followed her gaze and grumbled something, probably swears, before uncrossing her legs and averting her eyes.  She was out of breath and thoroughly flushed, even her precious hair starting to look slightly disheveled. Weiss hummed to herself when she noticed how Yang's knees were shaking slightly, her body still – or rather, again – reeling from the abrupt drop. And Weiss still had almost an hour to win the bet. Weiss gave her a few minutes to cool down before she turned the remote back on, quickly flicking it to a high setting before turning it to minimum.

"Fuck!" Yang grunted as she flinched from the stimulation, suddenly freezing on her seat. Weiss glanced at the woman dozing off next to Yang, but the outburst was seemingly lost to the bustle of the environment. Yang looked mortified, her expression turning sour as she saw Weiss's barely contained laughter. _"Weiss,"_ she hissed, awkwardly shifting on her seat again.

"Still an hour left," Weiss reminded her and inspected her nails, fully aware of Yang stewing in her peripheral vision.

"Just—just get it over with, okay?" Yang said over the noise of the airport, surreptitiously glancing at the other people around them.

"Still an hour left," Weiss said, not moving an inch and replicating the exact same intonation as the last time.

Yang groaned and fisted the edges of her belt sash. "Come on, this is ridiculous. What do you want me to say?"

Weiss carefully raised an eyebrow at the word choice and glanced at Yang who was looking away. "Why, is there something you want?" She made Yang take a sharp inhale by flicking the dial again.

"I, I want—" she started, trailing off as Weiss rose from her seat and approached her. Weiss flashed her a smile and turned around to quickly sit on Yang's lap. Just as she made contact, she clicked the remote to a high setting for a short moment, shuffling and making herself comfortable as Yang bit down a slew of curses.

"Well?" Weiss asked after settling down and turning the vibrator back to minimum.

Yang growled and breathed through her teeth, "I, I want to throw you out of the window you fucking tease." Weiss raised an eyebrow, and Yang hastily continued, "But I won't because you're smart and pretty and everything else _fuck_ just be done with it, okay!" Yang desperately stammered under her breath.

Weiss hummed contemplatively and clicked the dial up to two, subtly shifting her hips which Yang definitely felt. Yang was almost shaking below her when she finally replied, "You still didn't answer my question. Is there something you want?"

Yang huffed and formed tight fists with her hands, taking deep breaths. "You're evil, you know?"

Weiss hummed noncommittally and toyed with the remote.

Yang relented soon with a gasp, "F—fine, I want to cum. Happy now?"

Weiss smiled widely and reached over to pat Yang on her cheek. "There, wasn't that hard, now was it?" She hiked up the dial up to eight, preventing Yang from replying. She waited until Yang was so close she sucked in air and held her breath, and Weiss quickly leaned to whisper to Yang's ear, "Now you may lose," as she turned the dial all the way to ten.

Yang's eyes bulged as the vibrations intensified past what she thought they could. Weiss could see the tendons in her neck shoot taut as she contained the scream of ecstasy after finally being granted release. The toy was buzzing away in her strongly enough that Weiss could feel the faint vibrations against her own body, even with Yang clenching and shaking along with it. Admirably, Yang managed to keep it down without attracting undue attention, allowing Weiss to just enjoy the ride, basking in the feel of having the strong and confident Yang reduced to a desperate, twitching and squirming mess under her, entirely at her control. She thought about what to do with her victory here. Maid outfits were overdone, so perhaps a fireman costume? Yang's muscles would look good in that if she managed to find one skimpy enough.

Weiss was shaken out of her reverie when Yang let out a choked gasp, and she saw that the plastic armrest was turning white under her grip. Weiss sighed and gently turned the dial down all the way to zero, feeling how Yang deflated under her. Another glance at their surroundings confirmed that nobody seemed to have noticed, and Weiss reached back with her hand to thread it through Yang's hair. Yang just let out a long exhale in response, reaching around Weiss to rest her hand on her stomach.

"You're a goddamn slavedriver, you know that?" Yang murmured after catching her breath.

Weiss shook her head slightly. "We'll see about that in a day or two. I already have ideas."

Yang groaned and let her head fall backwards over the back of the chair.

"Now, we should get you cleaned up before the others come back."

Yang grunted and raised her head again, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, _mistress."_

Weiss smiled and suppressed a shiver. That title had a good ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this story: Airport.
> 
> Prompt for the next one: Trapped in the Closet.


End file.
